Meaning of Life
by Kyomi Yoru
Summary: Violetta adalah anak dari rozen.dia bertemu dengan Jun,sayangnya rozen meninggal. violetta berhasil membuat boneka ke8 RozenMaiden memasuki dunia alice&menjadi master dari boneka ke8 KANASHIMI. berkerjasama dgn SHINKU,dan menemukan arti hidup. alice sang boneka sempurna di bunuh. apakah yang akan terjadi? RnR please..


_Hey minna_~ Saya author baru disini..hehe, jdi tlng dimaklumi y..! mungkin banyak bagian yang yg agak aneh..XD trus banyak salahnya..mohon dibantu! Yang Review.. tlngk asih sarannya.. Ada banyak OC + OOC nich..! ceritanya seru.. :D tpi kira" pendapat kalian gmn nich..? dri pada penasaran langsung baca aja..!

_~Kyomi Yoru_

_._

_._

_**~MEANING OF LIFE~**_

Disclaimer : Rozen Maiden © Peach-Pit

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fantasy

Warning: OC, OOC, Shoujo, action, dll_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Chapter I**_

***Pertemuan***

.

.

.

"...kumohon!" kata seorang gadis. Dia merakit benda itu berkali-kali sampai sebuah bagiannya terlepas dari induknya, gagal.

"Oh..kenapa selalu gagal !? Dimana kesalahannya? Aku ini memang bodoh!" gadis yang berambut kecoklatan itu terus berpikir,_'apa yang salah? Kenapa boneka yang aku buat selalu gagal?'_ batinnya frustasi. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang merakit sebuah boneka sendiri.

.  
.

**Keesokan Paginya...**

"_Ohayou, Violetta-chan"_ ujar seorang lelaki tua pada seorang gadis yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya. Tangannya mengelus-elus rambut anak semata wayangnya itu seraya membangunkannya.

"ah.. _tou-san__, _kenapa terburu-buru membangunkanku?" ucap anak itu sebal.

"Kau sudah lupa ya..?"

"hah!? Lupa? Lupa tentang apa?" gadis itu heran, 'apa yang aku lupakan?' pikirnya.

"Hari ini, kita akan pergi ke tempat bibimu di Osaka. Siapkan barang-barang yang akan kau bawa dan sebaiknya kau bergegas!" perintah lelaki tua itu yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Baiklah..! aku akan bergegas secepat mungkin."

Violeta langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Dan lelaki tua itu segera keluar dari kamar anaknya menuju ruang tengah. Dia mengambil koper besar dari dalam lemari yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Kemudian membuka koper besar berisi boneka-boneka yang akan dibawanya sebagai oleh-oleh untuk saudaranya di Osaka.

"Aku sudah siap _tou-san_," kata violetta yang baru saja memasuki ruangan lengkap dengan pakaian berwarna ungu rapi.

"_Ha'i_, ayo kita berangkat!" kata lelaki tua yang dikenal bernama Rozen.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar rumah dan menuju mobil silver yang terparkir di pekarangan. Rozen duduk di bagian kemudi, sedangkan Violetta duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah Rozen. Setelah mereka berdua siap, Rozen menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukannya ke jalanan kota.

Rozen adalah pembuat boneka terkenal di Jepang. Semua boneka yang dia buat selalu menjadi incaran para kolektor boneka di seluruh dunia. Bahkan ada **7 boneka** buatannya yang sangat legendaris. Konon Boneka itu bisa hidup, tapi belum ada satupun orang yang bisa membuktikannya. Isu itu mnyebar ke seluruh belahan di dunia hingga banyak orang yang ingin membeli boneka itu dengan harga luar biasa FANTASTIS tentunya. Tapi Rozen tidak pernah mau menjual walau hanya satu. Dan esoknya dikabarkan **7 Boneka Legendaris **itu menghilang.

Violetta adalah anak dari Rozen. Gadis itu memiliki rambut yang kecoklatan dengan mata ungu yang tajam. Bulan lalu umurnya sudah 14 tahun. Tentu saja dia mewarisi bakat Rozen dalam membuat boneka, sayangnya boneka yang ia buat terlalu rumit. Maka dari itu dia selalu gagal. Memang boneka Rozen terkenal dengan keantikan dan kerumitan yang tinggi. Tapi, untuk anak seusia Violetta tentu belum bisa membuat boneka dengan kerumitan yang tinggi. Yah.. dia tetap saja ngotot ingin membuat boneka yang rumit bahkan lebih rumit dari boneka yang dibuat ayahnya itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil silver berhenti disebuah rumah yang cukup kuno. Terlihat sosok anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengan Violeta berdiri di ambang pintu, anak laki-laki itu bernama Jun.

"Yosh, kita sudah sampai." Ujar Rozen penuh semangat

"Oh..syukurlah karna aku sudah sangat lelah, rasanya seperti sudah melakukan perjalanan seminggu tanpa henti." Kata Violetta yang sedang mengeluh.

Merka berdua turun dari mobil bersamaan, lalu berjalan menuju ke arah rumah di mana anak lelaki itu berdiri.

"Okaeri..!" kata anak laki-laki bernama Jun. Anak itu menyambut kami dengan hangat.

Violetta tidak mempedulikannya. Begitu ayahnya memasuki rumah kuno itu ia langsung menyusulnya melewati Jun dengan cuek. Bibi Violetta bernama Saito sedang duduk di ruang tamu, menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua. Saito tersenyum lembut kepada Violetta dan Rozen yang baru memasuki ruangan.

"Oh..Violetta kecilku sudah besar sekarang." Kata Saito kepada Violetta.

"Saito-sama, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan '**Violetta kecilku.'** Aku tidak menyukai sebutan itu" gerutu Violetta kesal.

"Haha.. Begitu rupanya. Baiklah, sekarang bibi akan menunjukan kamarmu" ujar Saito sambil membawa salah satu tas yang Violetta bawa.

Saito mengantar Violetta ke kamarnya. Kamar Violetta cukup luas. Rupanya saat umur 6 tahun dia sudah pernah ke rumah bibinya, dan menempati kamar yang sama dengan sekarang. Violetta sudah 8 tahun tidak berkunjung kemari, tentunya banyak sekali perubahan. Yah.. Kamarnya yang dulu sudah berubah. Cat dinding kamarnya yang berwarna ungu sudah diganti dengan wallpaper bergambar bulan dan bintang, dengan warna dasar ungu. Tempat tidur Violetta yang dulu juga sudah diganti dengan tempat tidur tingkat.

Ada suatu hal yang terasa aneh bagi Violetta. Violetta melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Dia mendapati barang-barang dan tas anak laki-laki.

"Nah, _Violetta-chan _ini adalah kamarmu." Kata saito memberitahu Violetta.

"Saito-sama, kenapa di kamarku ada barang-barang anak laki-laki?" tanya Violetta keheranan.

"Oh, itu barang-barang milik Jun. Kamu akan tinggal sekamar dengannya." Ujar Saito seraya berlalu meninggalkan kamar.

Kemudian Violetta membereskan barang-barangnya. Setelah itu Violetta berbaring di ranjang bagian bawah, seketika ia pun tertidur.

.

.

.

.

**Malamnya..**

"Hey, tukang tidur bangunlah!" kata seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam lekat.

Suara itu terdengar samar di telinga Violetta. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam lekat itu adalah Jun.

"Sudah waktunya untuk makan malam! Rozen-sama juga suadah menunggumu." Ujar laki-laki bernama Jun.

"Hoaam... Jangan membangunkanku seperti itu!" kata Violetta kesal.

"Yah.. Terserah saja, yang penting cepatlah bangun!" perintah Jun.

Lalu Jun pergi meninggalkan kamar dan menuju ruang makan. Sedangkan Violetta bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan malas, menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Setelah itu Violetta beranjak menuju ruang makan. Di ruang makan dia melihat semuanya –Saito, Rozen, dan Jun— telah menunggu.

"Gomen, telah membuat kalian menunggu." Kata Violetta dengan nada datar.

Diapun duduk dan langsung menyantap makan malamnya. Semuanya melakukan hal yang sama. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka semua selesai makan malam. Saito membawa piring-piring kotor ke dapur. Sedangkan satu per satu dari mereka mulai beranjak pergi.

Violetta menuju kamarnya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah boneka yang belum selesai dari koper. Dan diapun melanjutkan membuat bonekanya yang belum selesai. Tidak peduli berapa kali dia merakit, selalu saja dia gagal. Lalu Jun memasuki kamar, dia melihat Violetta yang sibuk merakit boneka.

"Hey, kau—"

"Aku ini memiliki nama!" protes Violetta memotong perkataan Jun dengan cepat.

"Namaku Violetta Rozen, panggil saja Violetta!" cibir Violetta.

"Baiklah, Vi-o-let-ta." Kata Jun sambil mengeja. "Jadi Violetta, apakah kamu tidak tidur?" lanjut Jun bertanya.

"Memang apa pedulimu!" ujar Violetta cuek.

Jun hanya terdiam. Sebenarnya dia malas berbicara dengan Violetta, tapi apa boleh buat, Violetta 'kan teman sekamarnya. Akhirnya Jun naik ke ranjang bagian bawah memilih tidur.

"Ah.. Kapan aku akan berhasil..!?" gerutu Violetta kesal.

"Kumohon Kami-sama," kata Violetta memohon.

'Trak' beberapa bagian dari boneka terlepas. "Oh.. Ayolah! Kumohon, sekali.. saja." Ujar Violetta berharap. Ternyata suara Violetta itu membangunkan Jun. Jun terbangun dari tidurnya, wajahnya terlihat sayu.

"Bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu?" protes Jun seraya berusaha tidur.

"bagimana jika kau tidak usah protes!?" jawab Violetta yang masih saja sibuk merakit bonekanya.

"Heh!? Kau ini—" kata Jun kesal.

Tiba-tiba Violetta melirik tajam Jun, berkilat membunuh. Jun hanya bisa bergidik ngeri, meringsut mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang menjauhi gadis itu. Violetta cuek saja dan kembali meneruskan merakit bonekanya. Violetta tidak mengahiraukan kata-kata Jun. Dia terus saja ngomel-ngomel gak jelas, sambil terus merakit bonekanya. Akhirnya Jun memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Violetta.

"Kau ini, sudah 2 jam menghabiskan waktumu untuk merakit boneka," kata Jun sambil menunjuk jam dinding yang jarumnya berada di angka 11.

"Terus kenapa? Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum berhasil..!" Ujar Violetta yang masih saja fokus merakit bonekanya. Tiba-tiba Jun merebut boneka yang sedang dirakit Violetta.

"Hey, ap—" perkataan Violetta dipotong oleh Jun.

"Diam dan perhatikan."

Violetta terdiam mandengar nada perintah itu. Dia memilih untuk menuruti perkataan Jun. 'kira-kira apa yang akan dia lakukan?' batin Violetta.

Violetta terus memperhatikan tangan Jun dengan seksama. Tangan Jun terampil merakit boneka itu, menyatukan tiap begiannya dengan benang yang melekat di tubuh bonekanya.

'Srek...srek, sreet..' sebuah kaki boneka menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Violetta terbelalaknya tak percaya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Jun menoleh pada Violetta.

"Luar biasa," Jawab Violetta pelan kagum. "Bagaimana bisa?" Violetta balik bertanya.

Jun tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan mengajarimu besok, lebih baik sekarang kau tidur!" ujar Jun.

Setelah itu jun mengembalikan boneka itu kepada Violetta. Lalu Violetta memasukannya kedalam koper. Jun menuju ranjang bagian bawah, dan berbaring di sana.

"Violetta, ranjangmu di bagian atas." Kata Jun memberitahu.

"Baiklah." Ujar Violetta mengiyakan. Kali ini Violetta malas berdebat dengan Jun, walau sebenarnya dia tidak ingin tidur di ranjang atas.

Kemudian Violetta naik ke ranjang atas, dia berbaring menekuk tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah, mungkin dia memang harus tidur.

"Oyasumi.." kata Violetta kepada Jun.

"Oyasuminasai," ujar Jun membalas perkataan Violetta. Setelah itu Jun langsung tidur.

'Ternyata dia bisa tersenyum' batin Violetta. 'mungkin ini pertemuan yang sudah diatur, agar aku bisa menyelesaikan bonekaku' pikirnya. "Arigato.. Jun." Ujar Violetta lirih. Violetta tersenyum dan segera tidur.

.

.

.

**Tsudzuku..**

.

.

Ceritanya bersambung..

Chapter II judulnya.. *GOODBYE MASTER* (klo ga diganti)

Mungkin update lgi agak lama.. Mohon sarannya.

Di tunggu y.. sejelek-jeleknya tetep dibaca y! :*

RnR please..

.

.

.

.


End file.
